Many different types of entities store data in databases. Databases provide an organized collection of data and include schemas, tables, queries, reports, views and other objects. There are many different database management systems (“DBMS”) available for use that create and manage databases. Customers may use different schema and code, including views, stored procedures and functions, to interact with databases. In some cases, an entity may want to migrate data from one database to another. For example, a company may want new or different features associated with a particular type of database and/or the company may want to transition the database to an off premise network.
In some cases, it can be very difficult and time-consuming to migrate data between different databases. For example, the source database and a target database may use different schemas, different formats for schema objects, as well as different syntax and language structures for the code used in stored procedures and functions. Converting the schema used by the source database into a format that is compatible with the target database and migrating the data can be very expensive and time consuming.